Make this an Epic Night
by MilaStardust
Summary: O Big Time Rush saiu para acampar com Camille e as Jennifers. Mas a ideia de acampar de Logan e Camille pode ser muito mais do que comer marshmallows em volta da fogueira com os amigos. Noites como essas, devem ser épicas. Baseada em Camping Time Rush.


Make this an epic night

Camille acordou de repente, quando sentiu seu celular vibrando embaixo do travesseiro. Era pouco mais de uma hora da manhã. Ela olhou o visor e viu que era uma mensagem do Logan:

_Ta acordada ?_

Bem, agora ela estava.

_Sim. _ Respondeu rapidamente. Seu celular piscou segundos depois.

_Quer dar uma volta ?_

Os olhos de Camille faiscaram. Uma volta no meio da noite de acampamento com Logan? "Humm.." Pensou. "O quanto isso poderia ser bom?"

Ela olhou em volta da barraca e viu que as Jennifers dormiam profundamente, os olhos cobertos por protetores felpudos. Pareciam bonecas dormindo juntas na barraca da Barbie. Ela mexeu os pés devagar e afastou as cobertas.

_Me espere, estou saindo. _Enviou. Logan respondeu imediatamente com uma carinha feliz. Ela sorriu e guardou o telefone no bolso de trás do short jeans que estava vestindo, calçou rapidamente os sapatos e saiu desajeitadamente, porém silenciosamente, da barraca, fechando-a logo em seguida.

Estava escuro do lado de fora e o único ponto de luz era a lua cheia. A fogueira já estava apagada e da barraca dos garotos não se ouvia nada.

- Logan..? – Camille disse baixinho para uma direção qualquer. Ela não estava enxergando direito. Ninguém respondeu. Ela franziu a testa. Mas que diabos..?

Foi então que ela sentiu duas mãos quentes envolverem sua cintura por trás, mas antes que ela pudesse gritar, Logan tampou sua boca e olhou em alerta para ela, como quem diz "Silêncio " e em seguida : " Se acalme, sou apenas eu."

Camille relaxou de imediato, mas depois suas mãos, como que por um impulso, se direcionaram para ele e ela deu tapas em seus ombros.

- Quer me matar do coração? – Sussurrou e fez uma expressão de quem finge estar zangada.

Ele riu e duas covinhas apareceram em suas bochechas. E ela não conseguiu mais ficar brava. Seus braços, que antes o seguravam pelos ombros, subiram para o pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que ele a envolvia pela cintura e a puxava mais para perto,dando-lhe um beijo demorado.

Ele se afastou um pouco e apanhou uma mochila que estava ao seu lado no chão.

- Vem ? – Disse. E então fez um movimento com a cabeça, apontando para as árvores.

Camille envolveu a mão dele com a sua. E com um último olhar para trás, deixou que ele a guiasse por entre as árvores.

O lugar onde ele a levou era tão lindo..e muito diferente de onde eles estavam acampados. Havia pequenos rochedos e um riacho que brilhava com o reflexo da lua. Estava bem mais claro ali..Camille refletiu um pouco sobre como ele teria descoberto aquele lugar, sendo que não haviam passado por ali mais cedo quando fizeram a trilha. Mas aí ela se lembrou de que namorava um nerd e ele provavelmente tinha estudado muito bem a região antes de vir.

Ela o observou tirar várias coisas da mochila, um colchonete, cobertores e um pequeno lampião. Ele o ascendeu com um isqueiro e o pendurou em um dos galhos de um carvalho. Em seguida, abriu o colchonete logo abaixo da luz, se deitando nele e apoiando a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

Camille não precisou de convite e caminhou até ele, tirando os sapatos e jogando-os de lado. Ele fez a mesma coisa. Ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro e ele a envolveu em seus braços. Eles olharam para cima. Estava tudo tão bonito...as estrelas eram bem mais fáceis de se ver ali, longe da poluição de Los Angeles.

- Os carvalhos são especiais, sabia? – Camille disse.

- É mesmo ? – Logan franziu a testa. – Por quê ?

Camille sorriu.

- Segundo as bruxas, eles são mágicos e trazem proteção. Descobri isso quando estava estudando para fazer o teste do filme " As Bruxas de Rodeo Drive".

Logan pensou um pouco. Na verdade, aquilo era bem interessante. Ele aprendia muitas coisas com Camille. Quando se tratava de fórmulas,números e matérias escolares, ele sempre sabia tudo. Mas quanto as outras coisas..Camille lhe contava tantas histórias! Cada dia era como se fosse uma vida diferente para os dois. Ela sempre vinha com alguma coisa nova,ou uma roupa diferente. Como se ela fosse várias em uma só. E ele adorava aquilo. Ele a amava assim.

Camille o pegou olhando para ela e corou. Ela não sabia a quanto tempo ele a estava observando.

Ele tocou o rosto dela e a fez olhar para cima e seus olhos se encontraram antes dele beijá-la. As mãos de Camille subiram até alcançarem os cabelos pretos que seus dedos tanto adoravam se emaranhar. Ele mordeu seus lábios levemente e ela abriu a boca, deixando que a língua quente tocasse seus dentes. Ela adorava quando ele a abraçava assim, como estava fazendo agora. Na verdade, estava começando a ficar com calor. Ela ficou grata quadno ele desamarrou o nó da camisa xadrez que ela vestia e empurrou até ela cair pelos ombros e ir ao chão. Ela enfiou as mãos por baixo do suéter que ele sempre usava por cima da camisa branca e o puxou para cima, até ele sair. Logan ficou animado com o rumo que aquilo estava tomando. Camille realmente iria fazer isso por ele?

Ela virou a cabeça de lado e mordeu seu pescoço, forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca vermelha, enquanto seus dedos agilmente desabotoavam a camisa que ele vestia. Logan sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem quando ela tocou a pele nua de seu abdomêm e rapidamente tirou a blusa que ela vestia, jogando-a por cima das outras roupas. Ele rolou até ficar em cima dela. Camille olhou para ele, incrédula sobre como ela poderia ter conseguido um namorado tão gato. Ele estava tão perfeito ali...e eufórico também. Ver a namorada apenas com um short curto e um sutiã rendado só aumentou o desejo dele.

Quando ela o beijou outra vez, ele desceu as mãos até os botões do short, deslizando-o lentamente pelas pernas dela, ao mesmo tempo em que ela desabotoava os jeans que ele vestia.

Logan beijou o pescoço de Camille e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, dando espaço. Agora era a vez dele deixar uma marca. Ele desceu os lábios lentamente, beijando a clavícula e depois o vale entre os seios, o que fez ela murmurar baixinho e segurar novamente os cabelos dele, mantendo-o perto. Logan tentou olhar para o rosto dela, mas inevitavelmente, seus olhos sempre desciam um pouco mais para baixo e ele mordeu o lábio inferior. Ela o pegou olhando e levou as mãos às costas, abrindo o fecho do sutiã e viu que havia feito a coisa certa. Logan parecia cada vez mais preso à ela, beijando seus seios ,deixando-a arrepiada e ela gemeu, sabendo que estava cada vez mais perto...

E quando eles finalmente ficaram juntos, ela descobriu que a melhor sensação do mundo era estar ligado a alguém que realmente se ama.

Logan deitou ao seu lado, os dois respirando pesadamente. Ele vestiu a calça, ofereceu sua camisa à ela e percebeu que ela ficava linda usando suas roupas. E se sentiu extremamente feliz quando ela se aninhou em seu colo, embaixo do cobertor e adormeceu em seus braços.

Quando os dois voltaram para as barracas, o sol estava despontando no horizonte. A madrugada estava fria e a floresta acinzentava pela leve falta de luz do dia, que ainda estava chegando. Mas estava tudo bem para eles.

Camille entrou na barraca cor-de-rosa que ela havia apelidado de "Casa da Barbie" e adormeceu feliz. E Logan descobriu que Camille tinha mesmo razão quanto aos carvalhos. Talvez a ciência não pudesse explicar exatamente todas as coisas do mundo. Talvez os carvalhos fossem,realmente, árvores mágicas.


End file.
